prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice 2008
Sacrifice 2008 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on May 11, 2008 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the fourth event under the Sacrifice chronology. Eleven professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. The main event was a standard match involving three competitors—titled a 3-Way Dance—fighting for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, in which the champion, Samoa Joe, defeated Kaz and Scott Steiner. Before the PPV began, Kurt Angle, originally scheduled to participate in the match, was removed after announcing that he had sustained a legitimate neck injury. In one of the prime matches of the undercard, Kaz defeated nine other wrestlers in The TerrorDome to become Angle's replacement, in addition to winning an opportunity to challenge for the TNA X Division Championship. The finals of The Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament to crown the new TNA World Tag Team Champions were held at Sacrifice; The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon) to win the tournament and the championship. A TNA Knockouts Makeover Battle Royal was also promoted, in which the winner would become the number one contender to the TNA Women's Knockout Championship; Gail Kim won this match. Notably, the event included the finals of The Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament, the debut of The TerrorDome, and Kurt Angle's announcement of his neck injury. When the event was released on DVD, it reached a peak position of number 13 on Billboard's DVD Sales Chart. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the entire event a 7 out of 10, the same rating the 2007 event received. Results ; ; *'Quarterfinals of the Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament for the TNA World Tag Team Championship:' **Team 3D (Brother Devon and Brother Ray) defeated James Storm (w/ Jackie Moore) and Sting (08:50) **Christian Cage and Rhino defeated Booker T and Robert Roode (07:05) **The Latin American Xchange (Hernandez and Homicide) (w/ Hector Guerrero) defeated Kip James and Matt Morgan (04:20) **A.J. Styles and Super Eric defeated Awesome Kong (w/ Raisha Saeed) and B.G. James (05:45) *Kaz defeated Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Consequences Creed, Curry Man, Jay Lethal, Jimmy Rave, Johnny Devine, Shark Boy, and Sonjay Dutt in a TerrorDome to become the number one contender to the TNA X Division Championship and take Kurt Angle's place in the main event (10:45) *'Semifinals of the Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament for the TNA World Tag Team Championship:' **Team 3D (Brother Devon and Brother Ray) defeated Christian Cage and Rhino (10:00) **The Latin American Xchange (Hernandez and Homicide) (w/ Hector Guerrero and Salinas) defeated A.J. Styles and Super Eric (07:40) *Gail Kim defeated Angelina Love, Christy Hemme, Jackie Moore, ODB, Salinas, Rhaka Khan, Roxxi Laveaux, Traci Brooks, and Velvet Sky in a TNA Knockouts Makeover Battle Royal to become number one contender to the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (10:00) *'Finals of the Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament for the TNA World Tag Team Championship' **The Latin American Xchange (Hernandez and Homicide) (w/ Hector Guerrero and Salinas) defeated Team 3D (Brother Devon and Brother Ray) to win the vacant TNA World Tag Team Championship (11:30) *Samoa Joe © defeated Kaz and Scott Steiner (w/ Petey Williams and Rhaka Khan) to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (14:30) See also *Sacrifice External links * Sacrifice 2008 at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Sacrifice 2008 Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Sacrifice Category:2008 pay-per-view events